tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Baxter Stockman (2003)
Diese Seite behandelt den körperlichen Zustand des Charakters Baxter Stockman in der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Für die Darstellung des Charakters selbst, siehe Baxter Stockman. Im Verlauf der 2003 Zeichentrickserie unterläuft Baxter Stockman verschiedene, zum großen Teil sehr radikale körperliche Veränderungen. Körperlicher Zustand thumb|Stockmans GehirnAls Folge von einer Reihe von drastischen Bestrafungen durch Hun wurde Stockmans Körper nach und nach zunächst auf seinen Kopf, später auf sein Gehirn, den oberen Teil seines Wirbelsäulenstamms und sein rechtes Auge reduziert, welches von dem Punkt an in einem Lebenserhaltungstank aufbewahrt wurde. Der Behälter wurde mit einem Mikrophon versehen, welches direkt an Stockmans Nervensystem angeschlossen war und es ihm erlaubte, verbal mit seiner Umgebung zu kommunizieren. Um Stockman zur Zusammenarbeit zu "überreden", konnte der Behälter mittels einer Fernbedienung unter Strom gesetzt werden. thumb|Stockman im Jahre 2105Durch einen Unfall im Jahre 2055 wurde Stockman in seinem Labor verschüttet, blieb aber noch am Leben und konnte sich schließlich wieder befreien. In den nächsten 50 Jahren, die Stockman verbracht hatte, um seine Rache an Präsident Bishop zu planen, verband er seine Gehirnmasse künstlich mit außerirdischer DNA und beweglichen Tentakeln, die ihm mehr Mobilität verliehen. Diese Modifikationen ermöglichten es ihm auch, ohne ein Lebenserhaltungssystem und ohne Roboterkörper auszukommen und sein Gehirn vor Altersverfall zu schützen. (als Kopf) *"Geheime Herkunft", Teile 1 und 2 und "Shredders Abgang" ("Secret Origins, Parts 1-3") *"Das Ding aus der Kanalisation" (als Gehirn) *"Der Doppelgänger", Teil 1 und Teil 2 ("Rogue in the House, Parts 1 & 2") *"New Blood" *"Same As It Never Was" *"Head of State" Verwendete Exoskelette Beizeiten wurde der Tank auch mit Roboterarmen und -beinen ausgestattet, damit Stockman seine Arbeit fortführen konnte, und einem Hologrammprojektor, welcher ein Abbild von Stockmans Kopf und Gesichtsausdrücken projizieren konnte (ein Feature, welches einige spätere Exoskelette, die Stockman benutzte, ebenfalls besaßen). Spinnen-Exoskelett Für die Infiltrierung des T.C.R.I.-Gebäudes wurde Stockmans Kopf in einen Spinnenkörper gesetzt, welches mit Greifern und diversen Sabotagewerkzeugen ausgestattet war und an Wänden und Decken entlanglaufen konnte. Als Offensivbewaffnung waren zwei Elektroblaster eingebaut. *"Geheime Herkunft", Teile 1 und 2 und "Shredders Abgang" ("Secret Origins, Parts 1-3") Utrom-Exoskelett Bei der ersten Begegnung zwischen den Turtles und Leatherhead benutzte Stockman ein geborgenes Utrom-Exoskelett, welches in der Bauchsektion, wo ein Utrom-Pilot gesessen hatte, nun eine Halterung für Stockmans Lebenserhaltungstank eingesetzt hatte. *"Das Ding aus der Kanalisation" ("What a Croc!") ''City at War''-Exoskelett Bei seinem Überlauf zu den Mafiaclans von New York während der City at War-Storyline benutzte Stockman ein Exoskelett, welches mit einer um 360° drehbaren Halterung für seinen Kopf versehen war und die bislang am menschlichsten erscheinende Variante war. *"Zwischen den Fronten", Teile 1, 2 und 3 ("City at War, Parts 1-3") Dr. Chaplins Exoskelett Um seinem inzwischen bis zum Hirn hinabverstümmelten Idol zu helfen, versah Dr. Chaplin Stockman mit einem selbstkonstruierten Roboterkörper mit kräftigeren Armen und Beinen und einem Gesichtsprojektor. Es wurden auch spezielle elektronische Steuergeräte in den Anzug eingebaut, welche Stockman bei seinen Versuchen, am Shredder Rache zu nehmen, sehr zugute kamen. *"Mission of Gravity" *"Hun on the Run" EPF-Exoskelett Nach seinem Überlauf zur Earth Protection Force wurde Stockman von Agent Bishop mit einem Exoskelett ausgestattet, welches Stockmans Gehirn in einer im Kopf gelegenen Hirnschale aufbewahrte. Um sich in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen zu können, konnte Stockman mithilfe eines eingebauten Hologrammprojektors ein Abbild seines ursprünglichen Körpers über das Skelett projizieren, auch wenn das abgestrahlte Licht und die durchscheinende Natur der Projektion diese Verkleidung nur auf größere Entfernung und bei Tag am wirksamsten machte. *"Membership Drive" *"Enter the Dragons - Part 1" ''Back to the Sewers''-Exoskelett In der Back to the Sewers-Staffel erschien Stockman wiederum in einem Exoskelett ähnlich seinem City at War-Design, welches zusätzlich eine Nachbildung seines ursprünglichen menschlichen Kopfes aufwies. *"Hacking Stockman" *"Mayhem from Mutant Island" Foto-Galerie TMNT Baxter 2b.jpg|Spinnen-Exoskelett TMNT Baxter 2c.jpg|Utrom-Exoskelett TMNT Baxter 2a.jpg|''City at War''-Körper TMNT Stockman 3g.jpg|Dr. Chaplins Exoskelett Tmnt lostepisodes membershipdrive014.jpg|EPF-Exoskelett TMNT Baxter 7.jpg|''Back to the Sewers''-Exoskelett Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Gegenstände